An Alternate Ending to Allegiant
by HowlingGhosts
Summary: THIS STORY CONTAINS MAJOR ALLEGIANT SPOILERS. I loved Allegiant but I wanted to offer an alternative ending for those (like myself) who were left hurting after the canon ending. Picks up after chapter 50. I will add more chapters as I write them. Rated T for death, some violence, and possibly profanities later on. PLEASE review!
1. Chapter 1

Important notes:

THIS STORY CONTAINS ALLEGIANT SPOILERS (and subsequently, Divergent and Insurgent spoilers).

So I read Allegiant and, while I liked it A LOT, the ending made me hurt like crazy so in order to help myself, and others, heal, I've decided to write my own ending. I am not saying my ending is better than that of Veronica Roth or that I think this is the only way the story should end. This is just my way of expressing my emotions towards how it ended. Just a warning: I did not take out every death scene. Most of the main characters that actually died in Allegiant, die in my version as well and conversely, some characters who do not die in Allegiant, die in my version.

**I do not own the Divergent trilogy, including Allegiant. All characters belong to Veronica Roth. No copyright infringement** **intended.**

I will be uploading more chapters as I write them and as of now, I do not know if I am going to write from both Tris' and Tobias' POV or just Tris'. The first chapter is from Tris' POV.** Please rate and review and of course, enjoy. :)**

The story picks up somewhere between the end of chapter 50 and when Tobias gets back to the compound after going into the city.

Chapter 1

I feel like I'm swimming through a deep water, gradually coming closer and closer to the surface until I hear a steady beeping. My eyes feel heavy with the weight of sleep but I open them and see white. My heart beat picks up

Is this it? Is this what being… dead is like?I remember my mother being with me while I was bleeding on the floor, after being shot. Did she lead me to… whatever _this_ is? I don't remember anything after the dark enveloped me.

I hear someone gasp and say my name and only then I register that my hand is being held tightly. I turn my head to the side, ignoring my stiff neck and see Tobias. He looks exhausted. His hair is a mess and his clothes are rumpled. He has dark circles under his eyes like he hasn't slept in days. But his eyes are bright, with a look of relief.

"Tris," he says again, getting up from his seat by my bed and touching my face. "You're awake. You're really awake." His eyes well up with tears as he speaks.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I say, my throat dry and scratchy. "What happened?"

"You successfully activated the memory serum and reset the bureau. But you were shot. You lost a lot of blood and the doctors didn't know if you would wake up." He skims my cheekbone with his finger and brushes my hair back with his other hand. "Do you want some water?"

"Yes, thank you." I say, taking the cup he offers me. I sip some of the cold water slowly, relishing the feeling of it slipping down my throat and look around the room. The walls are all stark white and it smells like antiseptic. There is a window to my right, letting in the afternoon light between the slits of the blinds. Beside my bed, there is the chair which Tobias had been seated in and next to that, a small side table with a plate of untouched food, probably for Tobias. Behind him is a door. A bathroom, I guess. Turning back to Tobias, I ask, "How long was I unconscious?"

His eyes that have been carefully watching every movement of mine, shift away from my face and return with a somewhat pained look. "A week.

I stop drinking the water, stunned.A week. It doesn't feel like it's been nearly that long. I wonder what has happened while I was out. What changes have been made in the compound now that the bureau members' memories have been reset? That thought makes my mind shift to David, who is responsible for my gunshot wounds.

"What happened to David?" I ask.

He looks momentarily confused, like he's surprised that is my first question after being told I was in a coma for a week.

"Um, that's another thing. He's dead. After he shot you twice, someone shot him. In the head."

"Who?" I prod, barely registering David's death. It's not like I really care anyway, given that he was so willing to sacrifice so many lives, including my own.

He hesitates a second before saying, "Caleb. He shot him right in the back of the head."

Caleb. Who I held at gunpoint so I could take his place. Caleb who can barely shoot straight. Caleb. Who isn't immune to death serum.

"Is he…" I can't even bring myself to ask. I feel a horrible pain in my chest, like I'm being crushed by an invisible weight.

"He didn't make it," Tobias says squeezing my hand gently. "He collapsed from the serum right after he shot David. He saved your life."

The tears start streaming down my face. Tobias takes the cup of water from me and sets it down on the table next to my bed. Sitting on my mattress, he gently holds me in his strong arms as I cry. Caleb. My brother who betrayed me, who I hated, is dead. I was willing to let him die all along, so why is this any different? And then it hits me. This is different, because this time his sacrifice was out of love. I know it. I can feel it. Wrapping me in warmth and making me feel like I was punched in the gut at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it's been soooo long since I posted Chapter 1 but now I'm back! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! If you haven't gathered by now, this fic isn't going to action packed at all, it's just a nice little ending which I think all the characters deserve :) Please review!**

Chapter 2

_2 weeks later_

"How are you doing?"

I look up from the book I'm reading on my bed in the dormitory and see Christina. She looks much happier than she has in a while, probably because she finally feels like she can relax. We all do. Life has finally settled down and we can breath easy and have lives that are somewhat normal. Which is all any of us could ask for.

"I'm feeling better, still pretty tired," I say, "How's Uriah?"

Uriah woke up a couple days after I did. The doctors were going to take him off life support, but he started showing signs of increased brain activity. Zeke and his mother had been taking turns sitting with him constantly until one day, he opened his eyes. That was probably the happiest day in the compound, I smile as I recall hearing the news.

"He's great," she says, smiling, "He been eating a lot which is good because he hasn't has much of an appetite. And he really wants to see you."

She and the others have been spending time in his room with him because he still can't walk around. I'm also on orders to refrain from putting too much stress on my body so I haven't been in to see him since before I was in the hospital. I was just discharged a couple days ago and I'm dying to see him. I picture his wide, care free smile and I can hardly believe we almost lost him.

"I'll get Tobias to take me later today," I tell her, "Where is Tobias anyway?"

"Right here," say Tobias as he walks into the dormitory.

He is someone else who has seemed a lot lighter recently. For the first couple days after I woke up, he stayed by my bed constantly, afraid that the littlest thing would upset the recovery process. Now he spends more time in different parts of the compound, working, visiting Uriah, spending time with other friends, but still mostly with me. Not that I mind. At all.

"Well, I have to get back to… something," says Christina as Tobias walks over to my bed, "See you later." She winks at me and leaves the room.

I roll my eyes and put an arm around Tobias' neck as he leans down to kiss me. He smooths my hair down and sits on the edge of my bed.

"So what's new?" He asks.

"Umm I'm still exactly where I was the last time you checked on me a half an hour ago, so not much. Things have been pretty uneventful." I smile at him and my heart swells. I'm fine and he's fine and we are going to be okay. I get struck with this feeling several times a day, overwhelmed that I'm still here and it looks like we're going to have a normal, happy life.

"Good. Uneventful is just what we need." He says. And I wholeheartedly agree.

* * *

We all sit around Uriah's bed, I in a wheelchair that Tobias pushed me to his room in and Christina, Cara, Matthew, Tobias, Uriah's mother, and Zeke in various chairs and on the edge of Uriah's mattress. It's so good to see him sitting up and joking, laughing, being his old self. The group gradually shrinks as people go off to tend to their duties, including Tobias, and soon it's just Christina, Uriah, Uriah's mother, and me.

"Why don't you go get some rest, mom? You look exhausted." Uriah says to his mother. She sits in a chair in the corner of the room barely keeping her eyes open.

I expect her to protest, but to my surprise she sighs and stands up.

"I suppose you're right. I could use a little sleep." She says walking over to Uriah. She kisses him on his forehead, smiles at him, and walks out of the room.

Once she's gone, there's an awkward silence and I'm trying to find words to fill it when I notice Christina reach to hold Uriah's hand. They smile at each other and then Christina looks at me.

"So…" she starts, sounding a little unsure, "Uriah and I are kinda… together." She quickly looks away from me, embarrassed or afraid of my reaction, I'm not sure.

"Really?" I say after fumbling for a reply, "Wow. When did that… happen?"

I can't say I'm shocked. They _have_ been spending a lot of time together. And maybe it's a good thing. Uriah lost Marlene, Christina lost Will and then Fernando. It's like anyone she develops feelings for slips through her fingers. She needs someone constant, who's not going anywhere anytime soon.

"I'm not exactly sure," Uriah says, "I guess in the midst of all the craziness going on we both needed something and…" He pauses, "We found it in each other." He and Christina share another caring glance.

That is probably the most serious thing I've ever heard Uriah say. But he seems so sure of himself and happy as he says it.

"So? What do you think?" Christina asks hopefully, turning to me.

I look at both of them and smile.

"I think it's wonderful. You guys seem really happy." I tell them. And I mean it. "Have you told anyone else?"

"Not yet, I wanted you to know first." Christina says, who now looks very relieved.

My watch beeps, alerting me that it's time for dinner. A moment later, Tobias walks in to wheel me to the dining hall.

"I'll see you two later." I say. Not forgetting, of course, to add the eye roll-inducing wink Christina loves to tease me with.


End file.
